


Being The One On The Stand

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [24]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Syn's a cute softy, a satisfied gates is a productive gates, cute morning zacky, poor sad zacky, shads is hot when he's angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Syn gets down to business and Violet consoles."I'm tired of this, this idea that you own her. She can do what she wants and last night she wanted me."





	Being The One On The Stand

Sunday evening they mostly spent getting over the jet lag. Violet forced herself to go home. Syn went straight to Jade's.  
When she opened the door, he tackled her as usual and minutes later they were fucking in her bedroom.  
  
Three of his orgasms later, they finally fell apart, sweaty and smiling.  
"Oh, Jade, what am I going to do with you?" He huffed, grinning.  
She shoved him playfully, "Me? You're the handful!"  
Syn opened his eyes to look at her, "I was joking! Why am I a handful?"  
"You're just...I don't know...a lot to take in, so to speak," Jade blushed but grinned evilly at him, "You're quiet, you're loud, you're a tease, you're cocky. You get the idea."  
Syn turned towards her and touched her cheek. The look in his eyes made her smile fade and her heart jump in her throat, "So...what if I wasn't a tease anymore--like, I was...yours?"  
Her eyes got huge, "Brian--"  
He cut her off, "Jade, I gave this a lotta thought over the weekend...when I'm not with you, I miss you..." He looked away. This was harder than he thought it would be. He'd never been so scared in his life. He'd never crossed that line, never fallen for anyone. He sat up in bed, running a hand over his face, through his hair.  
"Syn, whatever it is, just be honest with me."  
He forced himself to go on, "You know I don't date. It's not really the addiction, like it is with Violet--" _why did he have to bring her up?!_   "I've just never done it. I'm the typical guy--I'm only close with my brothers, I don't trust anyone else, I don't want to. The idea of being in a relationship made me hyperventilate..."  
Jade wanted to let him finish, but couldn't help but comment on his use of tense, "Made?"  
He finally looked down at her, "Yes. Made." His eyes nervously held fast to hers, "The idea of being with you and only you not only doesn't freak me out, it makes me...happy..." His long fingers traced her jawline, "You can be with whoever else you want, Jade. Just don't leave me."   
With those words, she captured his lips with hers. When she broke away, her eyes searched his, "So...how does this work? I don't want to be with anyone else, but you...Your addiction...with Vi...she can't..."  
"Jade....those three weeks at the cabin, this weekend--I haven't been with any other...women." His gaze was nervous again and he chewed at his bottom lip.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Just women?"  
He blushed hard, "You have to promise not to tell anyone," She nodded, "Zack and I--"  
Before he could finish his thought, she covered her mouth and gasped. There were so many fantasies that she and her sister had shared over the years...so many pictures...the way they played guitar up against one another...the looks they shared...there's no way it could actually be true.  
"No way."  
Syn grabbed her wrist, "C'mon, Jade. This is hard for me. Stop fangirling and listen."  
She tried to calm down.  
"During the Nightmare tour...when my addiction would get the better of me...when Zack wanted to drink...we'd just do each other instead. It made us feel good when nothing else did. I don't dig dudes, but it's different with Zack." He watched her reaction, which so far seemed understanding, "We hadn't hooked up in _years_ until at the cabin. Scream came out, I had no way to even talk to you. I was pissed the fuck off, horny as fuck. But...I didn't want to fuck any other girl but you, so I turned to him."  
Jade found it totally adorable, "So how many times?"  
Synyster rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Fuck, Jade. Seriously."  
"Oh, c'mon. I think it's great that you guys are that close. I get that this means a lot to you, but you've got to understand--if I told you I did girls, you'd want details."  
He grinned, "Fair enough. Twice...probably would have Friday, but he was busy having a one night stand."  
"So you called me?" She smiled, remembering the call in the middle of the day--a drunk Synyster dirty talking to her in a low, husky voice until they both came.  
"Yeah...you have to promise not to tell Violet, though. Unless you want me having a threesome with her and Zack, because that's what will happen if she finds out."  
Jade laughed, "No idea how I'm going to keep this from her, but you're probably right..."  
He laced his fingers through hers, "Look...I'll admit, Jade, I don't know that I can do this because I've never tried. All I know is that I want to. Give me a chance, Jade."  
Her green eyes misted over and she closed them to kiss him to try and hide it, "Brian...of course."  
Now she knew it was written into her future that he would shatter her heart one day. But she was going to enjoy the ride anyway.  
  
Monday morning the band walked in at 9 a.m. to find Synyster already there. He'd clearly been there for awhile--the studio was littered with his guitars and notes, he was walking around the booth, messing with everything, a headset around his neck.  
"Oh, hey guys." He came out of the booth, humming something. His brown eyes were completely chill, his hair covered with a beanie, "The chord progressions for Preaven are done, at least, you guys should listen--"  
"How long have you been here, dude?" Christ interrupted.  
Syn sipped some coffee, "5. We got so much sleep on the plane yesterday," He grinned, "Then I slept like a baby last night-"  
This earned a collective eye roll.  
"Couldn't sleep anymore. Had all these ideas in my head."  
Zacky could tell something was off, "You're different." He looked straight at Gates as everyone else looked at the short guitarist who was folding his arms.  
Syn put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, "I asked Jade to be my girlfriend last night."  
The room erupted in surprise and guy hugs. Shadows' huge arms found him first.  
"Happy for you, man."  
Syn's eyes glittered back at Matt and then at Zack, who hugged him next.  
"Don't be jealous," He kissed Zack's forehead. Zacky rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. She won't get you off like I can--"  
They were all making faces and joking around when the Duo walked in. They all stopped and acted awkwardly, like they had been caught red handed.  
Violet looked warily at them, "What's going on, guys?"  
Matt's dimples popped, "Gates has a girlfriend."  
Syn shyly met Violet's gaze as she smirked at him, "Mother fucking Gates." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Syn kissed the top of her head.  
"Be careful with her, k?" Syn nodded, "So what have you been working on all morning?"  
Raven patted Syn on the back, "I saw you when I got here at 7:30, thought I'd leave you to it."  
"Preaven's chords are done. We can go over them whenever you want."  
Everyone in the room looked at one another, fully realizing what a big deal this song was and how much work it was going to take.  
  
The coffee flowed like the creativity. Shadows and Brooks and Violet worked on lyrics. Zacky and Syn and Raven broke down the rhythm guitar parts. Johnny played around with the piano parts. Somewhere around 9, whiskey replaced coffee and stories about the original Heaven and Jimmy replaced actual work.

  
  
In the middle of the night, Violet woke up to the sound of a sliding door clicking shut. She looked around to find herself nestled up against Johnny, facing Shadows. Raven's arm draped over Shadows. All seven of them huddled together on the bed in the Bedroom. Well, except for Zacky.  
She quietly climbed out of bed and found Zacky on the patio, bottle in hand. He didn't look up when she closed the door.  
"Vengeance...?" Violet sat next to him, barely making out his pretty features in the dark. He offered her the bottle and she took it. The air was crisp and cool and refreshing.  
She softly touched his close cut beard. He slightly pulled away. His electric green eyes were clouded with drunken sadness.  
"What's bothering you, Zack?"  
He sniffled and kept drinking, "I'm just fucking lonely, Violet. I thought I had that once. What Syn has. What you and Shads have, whether you admit it or not. And us," He winced, "It's so fucking confusing, so unfair, Violet." She took the bottle, took a drink, and set it down.  
"I know, Zack," She put his head on her chest and wrapped him in her arms. His smell made the day of the video and the night before that come flooding back. She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. His new facial hair was soft against her skin.  
Zack heard and felt her heart rate skyrocket.  
Shit.  
"I'm lonely, too, Zack."  
He slowly raised his head and the spark in her eyes ignited in his. Knowing it was a bad idea, but too drunk to stop himself, he lowered his pillowy lips to hers as they parted to welcome his kiss. No matter how many times they kissed, the feel of his soft lips caressing hers stopped her heart--he was just such a good goddamn kisser.  
"Violet--" Her name fell out of his mouth as a desperate call.  
Her hands clung to him and ran through his dark hair, "I'm sorry, Zacky, I can't stop. I gotta have my Vengeance," She kissed him and climbed into his lap. His calloused hands ran up her back under her sweatshirt before pulling it over her head. She stood up and shimmied out of the rest of her clothes as Zacky's eyes darkened.  
"C'mon, hot stuff. Naked. Now," She practically giggled, so happy to be with him again. Two seconds later, he sat there naked and she wrapped a blanket around them both as she sat back in his lap. In one swift movement, he pulled her under him and buried himself inside her. Violet closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of him, the scent, the taste of him. She began tightening around him.  
"Vi, look at me," His voice was deep, but soft in her ear. She tried to focus and opened her eyes. The look in his eyes was captivating. He held her gaze and started moving, moving his eyes to her lips when they parted and a soft moan escaped. He felt her tighten around him and looked deep into her eyes again as she fell over the edge.  
Zack wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went faster, kissing her lips to quiet her down, "Shhhh, baby..."  
"I can't, Zack...you feel so good, baby...god we're good together..." She held onto him and was soon gasping in another orgasm. She pushed him back so he was sitting up with her in his lap again. Zack just watched her in the moonlight as she rode up and down his hardness. He reached around her and snuck a single finger in her back door, without much warning or asking. He grinned at the surprised look on her face and groaned when she came immediately after.  
"More, Zack--" She paused, fully atop him and moving her hips slightly back and forth.  
He raised both eyebrows at her but obeyed, adding a finger. She leaned her head back and moaned.  
"Violet--you're so fucking naughty..." He growled at her in a very un-Zacky way that interrupted her rhythm. His fingers left her, his arms held her in place, and she did her best to match his rhythm as he began punishingly pounding up into her. She came once and he let up a bit, capturing her mouth with his. They moaned together and could see the culmination in each other's eyes.  
"Vengeance, fuck, you make me come so hard," She whined.  
"Vi--Christ--make me come--I'm almost-uhhhh--" He bucked up into her off of the couch, shuddering and leaning back as he came inside her. Fuck, he was so hot when he finished. It made her fall over the edge with him, collapsing in his lap when they were both done.  
  
They both tried to catch their breath as they looked at each other, huge grins on both their faces.  
Zack traced a finger down her cheek, loving the satisfied look in her eyes, even if she was also drunk, "I don't feel so lonely anymore, thanks to you Vi."  
She played with his hair, "Good. That was the idea."  
They were so tired and so drunk, they snuggled up on the outside couch and went to sleep wrapped up in each other.

  
  
A light rain woke them up the next morning, way too late. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She was cold, so she snuggled closer to Zacky, who smiled and wrapped her closer, eyes still closed.  
"Zack, let's go inside, I'm cold."  
"Fine, but I'm just gonna fuck you on the bed in there," He smiled and finally opened his bright green eyes to sparkle them at her. She just giggled as they grabbed their clothes, huddled together--naked-- in the blanket as they shuffled inside. The outside door led to a lobby area that had the Bedroom closed off in the middle of it. They headed to the door to the Bedroom, laughing, and when they opened the door--they both froze.  
Shadows stood tall in the doorway, arms out on the frame, looking down at them, hurt and angry, "Going somewhere?"  
Violet and Zacky's eyes were wide with surprise and neither had any idea what to say. Shadows got in Zacky's face, "Fuckin' let her go, Vengeance."  
Zacky tightened his grip, "No."  
M. scoffed, surprised, "What."  
"You heard me. I'm tired of this, this idea that you own her. She can do what she wants and last night she wanted me." Zacky's voice was nervous and wavering, but he stood his ground--doing his best to look confident and intimidating.  
"I said let her go."  
Zacky blushed, "We're totally naked under here, dude."  
Shadows' hurt hazel gaze looked down at her, "Is that true? He's what you wanted last night?"  
Violet's eyes were so scared and innocent looking it threw Matt off, "I woke up in the middle of the night to find him outside, sad and drinking. We were all drunk last night. He was lonely," She paused to look briefly up at Zack, who glanced down at her, "I wanted to make him feel better." She leaned her head on Zack's deathbat and looked up at Shadows, who was still furious, "You know we both...have a thing for each other, Matt...and you and I are doing so good right now..."  
God how he loved morning Shade--her makeup smudged, her hair a mess, those violet orbs bright.  
Zack did his best to sound confident and not like he was making an excuse, "I didn't think you'd care, man. You started this. If you're gonna continue crushing on her, you gotta learn to share. You know how I feel about her..." His voice got softer.  
Shadows eyes flashed one last time before he backed away from the door frame and stood up. He folded his arms, still looking down at both of them, "Fine. You have a point, but you shouldn't be fucking her for the same reasons I shouldn't."  
"I know." Zack smirked down at her, still not letting go, "We were drunk and caved. It was fuckin' fun, though."  
Shadows huffed, "Everyone else went home to shower. You guys should do the same... _separately_." He walked towards the door, "Back here at one."  
Zacky and Violet giggled again, trying to get in the room and shut the door so they could get dressed.  
"He really isn't helping," Violet looked up at Zacky and blushed, referring to his insistent morning wood that had been pressing into her the entire time.  
Zack shrugged, "You're _naked,_ sexy. I don't know what you want me to do."  
Violet still couldn't help herself, "Oh, I think ya do."  
With that, his snakebites claimed her lips and they fell on the huge bed together. Still wrapped in the blanket, he found her and pushed in, "Fuck, Vi, this isn't gonna be pretty--"  
"Zack--" Morning sex was always the best, she thought. No thoughts, no worries, just fun. She could be as loud as she wanted now, so she moaned his name over and over until she was done.  
"Baby, I wanna make you come for days--" He smiled down at her, picking up his pace. She fisted her fingers into his hair, "Vengeance, it's okay, uhhh--" She whimpered, "Just one more, baby, come for me--"  
Zack kissed her as they shuddered together, happy with their sloppy morning sex.  
A few moments later, Zacky's head popped up from where it rested beside hers. He looked at her, surprised, "We didn't use protection last night, or just now."  
"Don't worry, Zack," She ruffled his sexy morning hair, "I ovulated two weeks ago. We're fine."  
He gave her a quizzical look, "Wow. It's so convenient that you know that stuff."  
"Yep." She found her way out of the blanket and they both started getting dressed.  
  
When Shadows showed up at the apartment, the others looked at him warily, wondering how pissed he would be.  
That morning, they had all woken up surprised, wondering why the fuck they were all in bed together. Shadows of course first looked around for Violet and then noticed Zack was gone as well. They didn't have to go far to find them outside on the patio curled up together, clothes on the fucking ground. Shadows looked at the floor, Syn patted him on the shoulder.  
"Cut Zacky a break, Shads. I knew he might not take my news well."  
"What?" Matt looked at him like he was being ridiculous, "He's not your fuckin' boyfriend."  
"It's not that. It's always been him and me. On stage. Partying. We're best friends. He sees her as a threat to that. Has nothing to do with us fucking."  
Shadows nodded sadly, knowing Zack well enough to know Syn was right. The rest left and he stayed behind to get some fucking answers.  
  
"Guys, I'll be fine," Shadows waved them off back at the apartment.  
"Good. I hate dick Shadows." Johnny rooted around the fridge for food in just a towel.  
"Well, your mom loves it." M. did his best to lighten the mood.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Zacky walked in the door. He was happy to see they were all hanging out and Shadows was laughing at something. But the second he walked in, Matt's eyes met his and he stopped laughing. Zack swallowed nervously. He set his jaw and walked right past him towards his own room. Shadows grabbed his wrist and spun him around, standing up as he did so.  
"Why weren't you right behind me?" He pretended to be pissed.  
Zacky sighed, frustrated, "C'mon, man--"  
Shadow grinned and wrapped a surprised Zacky in a hug, whispering in his ear, "We're too good a friends for this, dude. We're cool."  
Zacky smiled in relief and headed for a quick shower.  
  
Violet went home to shower and change and came back to her office before heading to the studio. Raven followed her in.  
"I told you to stop doin' the boys in the band, Shade," He clicked his tongue at her, trying not to sound too serious even though he was right.  
"I know, I know..." She couldn't look at him, "We were all so drunk last night...and he was so sad...those big green eyes..." She trailed off.  
Raven folded his arms and sat in one of her chairs, "You probably shouldn't let Zacky know that all he needs to do is make sad eyes at you to get in your pants."  
Violet laughed despite herself, "Yeah, yeah."  
  
On the way back to the studio, Zacky's phone dinged.  
- _is he really okay?-_  
_-yeah, he's cool_ -  
Matt couldn't help but notice as he texted her back.  
  
She was already in the studio when they walked in. Syn put an arm around her shoulders, harassing her teasingly, "One of these days you're gonna get around to me."  
Johnny put his stuff down, "You out from under the spell Zacky put on you? 'Cause that's the only explanation--ow!" He laughed as Zacky tackled him. Shadows was actually all smiles and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
Her eyes met his, shocked, "Don't be, Shads."  
Zacky kissed her other cheek, "Ignore them."  
Syn made sure to work with Zacky a lot that day just to remind him they were still best friends.


End file.
